Met, Loved, Seperated, Re-joined
by MinakoChan1
Summary: This is a 3x4 fic. Quatre and Trowa meet unexpectedly, but Quatre is hiding a secret from him. As soon as this secret is found...the burning times return. Please R&R!


This is just a little tid-bit I came up with this morning. Had to quickly type it up, while I had the inspiration. It's most likely just gonna be a one shot, and I'll leave it at that. I'm on a writer's block on Rock Band! and on Let's Take Over the World Now, and with fanfiction.net being a major arss at the moment, I can't post up *anything* I've written lately! Anywho, on with the fic, ne?  
  
*whispers* This is going to be a 3x4! Haven't written one of those in a long while, huh?  
  
Oh yeah, Tro calls Quatre by a nickname he made up for him, Kat. Dun get confused, LoL. :o)  
  
Met on Full Moon, Loved on New Moon, Separated on Waxing Moon, Re-joined on Waning Moon  
  
I met him on the full moon, dancing in a circle under the stars. The man, although I did not know this at the time, I would share the rest of my dear, immortal life with. As I got to know him, I found him a bit.different. He did not celebrate any of the holidays I celebrated. He welcomed the New Year on October 31st (he called this Hallows Eve instead of New Year's also) instead of the typical December 31st, he also did not celebrate Christmas. He always wore a necklace of the Pentagram. A star with a circle. The meaning was much more than I ever could imagine. He was very secretive, always avoiding the talk of religion in our little conversations.  
  
//Met on Full Moon\\  
  
He had the most beautiful light blue eyes. Like an aqua-marine crystal shining in the depths of the ocean. He had the blondest hair I've ever seen. The color of the rays of the sun. He had pale skin, but not quite as fair as that of the fair maiden Snow White. It seemed the fairies had gifted him with the beauty of the Earth itself. He was always positive, always looking at life in a good perspective, never looking at the down- side. I remember one day telling him, a bit down fault, that my cat that I had loved for 15 years had passed away. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and said in a voice that the breeze whispers into your ear, "He is in a better place now, don't worry, he shall be re-born and live a happier life. You may even meet up with him again! Don't be so down, he would not have wanted you to be."  
  
When we had first met that eventful night, we had immediately formed a bond of friendship. He had told me I had the green eyes of a tiger. I found this a bit surprising he could be so open to a complete stranger, but he seemed absolutely befuddled by my eyes. I still do not know to this day why, but I still sometimes get the same questioning look when he looks into my eyes, but the look fades away so instantly, sometimes I swear I'm imagining it.  
  
We would talk everyday, whether it was over the phone, meeting out at the park, or even sometimes at a restaurant. It sometimes seemed we would never run out of subjects to talk about. One day, I called him, and the phone was silent, a trait I was definitely not use to. He was the one that broke the silence by suddenly blurting out in a blur of words, "Would you still like me for whom I am, and still remain my friend if I had a different belief than you?" He asked me, and I swore I could feel the tension of the young man over the phone. I was a bit confused by this question, but answered him as honestly as I could. "Of course I would! Why would you ask such a question?" I asked him in a hushed voice.  
  
"I-I've had bad experiences, my friends always leave me after I tell them what I am. They just misunderstand me, and don't want to take the time to find out. I-I." he broke off. I thought I heard a muffled sob, but couldn't swear on it. "Will you just meet me at the park? It'd be easier." he said softly. I told him yes and hung up the phone, quickly grabbing my jacket and sprinting to the park that we had shared so many good times together in.  
  
When I got there, he was already waiting. He had his back facing me, sitting on a red-painted bench. I made my way over to him, and took a seat next to him. "What was wrong Kat?" He looked down at his feet, not answering me. "Quatre?" I asked him uncertainly.  
  
He looked up at me, teary eyed. "Just promise me one thing before I tell you.please?" He asked me, almost in a begging tone, as a single tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
"Anything Kat, anything," I said as I wiped the tear away.  
  
"Just don't leave me after this, okay Trowa? Just don't leave me." he whispered softly.  
  
"I could never." I said, smiling down at him reassuringly.  
  
He grinned a bit at this, wiping at his eyes. "I'm not Christian, I'm not Jewish, I'm not Satanist.I'm not a religion that most are familiar with, some have never even heard of it before. I am.I'm not going to lie to you Trowa. I'm a Wiccan, one that works with magick, whatever you wish to call me. That night you met me, on the full moon, dancing in that circle.well.I was casting a spell, and also showing my thanks to thy Lord and thy Lady.I.just please say you don't hate me now." He said, his head bowed low.  
  
I put a comforting arm around him, and pulled him in close. "Of course I don't." I said reassuringly. He suddenly looked up at me, hope filling in his eyes.  
  
"You really mean it? Y-you're not going to leave!?"  
  
I gave him a questioning look. "Of course not!"  
  
He grinned his biggest, widest grin, as new tears started falling from his eyes. He practically jumped on top of me in a big hug, knocking us both off the bench.  
  
He landed on top of me, and crashed his lips against mine. My eyes went wide, as he suddenly pulled away and stood up. "Sorry!" He said, his cheeks flushing, as he stammered to explain his actions. I stood up and gave him a small grin as he stuttered around with his words. "Don't explain, just do." I said as I tilted my head, and gingerly put my mouth against his. Now it was his turn to be shocked.  
  
Not that I knew this, but while we were like that, he looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw that there was no moon. 'A New Moon' he thought in his head, and then he grinned into our kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck, as he let his tongue wander out, seeking entrance. I gladly opened, and we just sat like that, kissing with our souls as well as out hearts.  
  
//Loved on New Moon\\  
  
I went home that night feeling like a new man. I, Trowa Barton, was in love! We had planned to meet in about three days at a restaurant called 'The Rune.'  
  
I had never heard of it before, but Quatre said it was his favorite restaurant, and that he would drive me there, so I was more than pleased to do anything to make Quatre happy.  
  
The day of Kat's arrival, I got up earlier than usual to get ready. Kat had said it was a tad fancy, so I had to go digging through my closet to find the fanciest thing I owned. I had a tuxedo buried in there somewhere, I had to buy it to go to a wedding a few years back, but. "Aw! Where the hell is it!?" I said aloud, getting agitated. I dug around in there for a bit longer, until I smacked my forehead. "Der Barton." I said as I walked into the laundry room, where I had had it hung up, so that it wouldn't get mussed. I rolled my eyes at nothing but myself, sometimes I was pretty dumb.  
  
Not wasting anymore time, I quickly put it on, quite pleased it still fit. There wasn't much to do with my hair, it was usually resting over one eye, but on a couple of days, I would sometimes brush it back, just for something different. Today, however, not wanting to have to get out my hair gel, I deciding to leave it hanging in front of one of my eyes.  
  
I looked at my wrist watch and suddenly got that feeling in my stomach one gets when going down a hill in a roller coaster. I only had one hour! Last night, before I had returned home, I had stopped by a flower shop and picked up a bouquet of blue roses. I was trying to rehearse how to present them to Quatre. I stood in front of my full-length mirror, flowers behind my back as I practiced.  
  
"Eh.hi Kat. got you something!"  
  
'No, too informal.'  
  
"Hey Kat, stopped by and got these for you yesterday!"  
  
'Nah, too forward.'  
  
"Kat! Hey! I saw these and thought of you."  
  
I sighed. 'Too corny.'  
  
I didn't know HOW to give them to him. I had never really been in a relationship, which was sad, for I was twenty-five. Through my high-school and college years, I just tried to ignore the whole relationship thing. It had seemed a waste of time. I was too worried about my studies and getting good grades. Now, everything was a first with Quatre! I just didn't know what I wanted, or how to do anything that I did want!  
  
I heard the doorbell and checked my watch. "Couldn't be Kat, I'm not suppose to leave with him for another forty-five minutes! But I guess he could be early." not sure, I put the roses behind my back and answered the door.  
  
"Hey Tro-man! How has my 'ickle baby brother been!?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and set down the flowers, which she eyed suspiciously. "Oh my God! Tro! You're going on a date? My little baby brother? AH! Who is he? Who is he!? I HAVE to meet him!"  
  
"Cath, chill! He'll be here in about forty-five minutes. Besides, what are you doing here!?"  
  
Cathy gave me a look. "Just stoppin' by ta see if you've been a good boy or not." She said winking at him.  
  
I gave my sister a small grin. "Well, you may as well stick around to meet him, and you can help me out. Want something to drink?"  
  
Cathy just shook her head. "Nah, got a Coke in the car if I get thirsty! Whatcha need help with??" she asked, as I laughed. That was Cathy, always little miss curious!  
  
"Well, you've had relationships in the past, and as you know, I haven't. How the hell am I suppose to present these to him!?" I said, picking the flowers back up. Cathy grinned. "Hmm, let's see; first off, since I'm gonna be here, put off giving him the flowers until you two are heading for his car. Then, open his door for him, and when he sits down, just kind of extend your hand out there, offering it to him. Then, simply say, "These are for you!"  
  
I had to have a blank face on. I had though all that time and Cathy could just come prancing on into my house and tell me exactly what I had been trying to figure out!  
  
I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks sis!" I said gratefully as I pulled out one of the blue roses and put one behind her ear, decorating her brown, curly hair. She grinned up at me. For the rest of the time before Quatre arrived, we just chatted a bit, we hadn't talked for quite awhile! Cathy works at the circus, and barely gets any time off. I use to work there with her, but just recently quit.  
  
We were interrupted by another ringing of my doorbell. I gave Cathy a nervous look as she winked at me, hiding the bouquet behind her back and also taking out the blue rose I had put behind her ear and tucking it in her pocket. I opened the door and invited Quatre in, introducing him to my sister.  
  
He grinned, and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you!" He said grinning. Cathy also smiled and shook his hand. I let him out the door first as Cathy handed me the flowers behind my back. "Be good you two!" She hollered at us as I opened the door for Kat. He thanked me, and got into the drivers' seat. Then, taking a breath, I shakily handed him the roses. "Uh.these.are.um.for you." his eyes went wide as his mouth suddenly dropped. "Wow! Thanks Trowa!" He said as he stood up and gave me a peck on the lips.  
  
I grinned. This turned out better than I had thought it would! I got into the passengers' seat and Quatre set the roses gingerly in the back seat, almost as though he was afraid he would break them. He started the car and we were on our way!  
  
"The restaurant is about two or so hours away, but it's definitely worth the wait! But, if you don't want to drive that long, we can find somewhere else!"  
  
"It's no problem Kat, two hours in a car with you is like heaven!" I stated. 'Ok Trowa, that was corny!' I said inwardly to myself, but Quatre just grinned, and I saw a faint blush form over his cheeks.  
  
We talked some on the way up there, and I took every change I could to take a glance at Quatre. He was wearing a white tux, which somehow brought out his eyes even more, if that was possible. From the very start, I had thought he was a breath-taking beauty! I didn't think he could get much gorgeous, but Kat was obviously full of surprises!  
  
I looked at the clock in Kat's car, totally forgetting I was wearing a wrist-watch, and was quite surprised we only had about fifteen minutes to go! The hour and forty-five had gone by pretty quickly! In a matter of no time, Quatre pulled his red car into a parking lot. I looked at the building oddly. The only thing that gave away it was even there was a rusty, dinged up sign that said, 'The Rune.'  
  
"It looks bad from the outside purposely, for all the magick and witch haters not to recognize what it is." Quatre said grinning as he took my hand and led me to the rust door. He knocked and the door cracked a bit, a voice bellowing out. "What is thy magickal name?"  
  
"Red Tiger's Eye," he simply stated, almost in a hushed whisper. The door widened more. "Welcome! Nice to see thy Red!" A plump man said swinging the door. He gave me a suspicious look. "Who art thou?" He asked me. Quatre smirked. "Green Tiger's Eye, thy Goddess told me, although he doesn't know it yet." Quatre said grinning and gave a wink to him. The man nodded, and grinned at me, inviting us both in. "Nice to meet thee Green! You and Red shall wed someday, did you know that?" I gave him a strange look as I passed him, not answering his question, but he kept on grinning anyways as he led us inside.  
  
I gasped. Quatre was right! The place was much, MUCH more gorgeous on the inside! We stepped into a blue carpeted room, with black designs over it. Everyone was dressed differently, some in odd looking robes, some in tuxedos, some in sorcerer looking hats, it was a big variety! I looked up at the ceiling and saw three draped chandeliers hanging from various places, giving the room a shadowy effect. We got led to our table, it was one of those booth's that the whole seat was connected, the table placed in front of the seat.  
  
We both slid in, and the man gave us menus. "'Tis on the house tonight, to the soon-to-be newly weds!"  
  
Quatre blushed a deep red, and gave them both questioning looks. As soon as the waiter left, I leant over and whispered into Quatre's ear. "What does he mean newly weds, and why do they call you 'Red' and me 'Green'??  
  
Quatre bit his bottom lip. "Aye, well.each person gets a magickal name when one becomes a Wicca, thy Goddess gives you one. Mine is Red Tiger's Eye.and.yours.is Green Tiger's Eye." He said, avoiding the wedding subject.  
  
"But.Kat.I'm not a Wicca.I really don't have a religion." I said to him, confused. Quatre sighed. "I know. It's just.thy Goddess told me." he said trailing off. I gave him a look, but just let it pass. "And what about the wedding thing?" I asked him.  
  
Now I could tell Quatre's face was turning a burnt shade of ruby. "Eh.well." just then the waiter came back, much to Quatre's relief. "May I get thee drinks?" He asked politely.  
  
I hadn't gotten a chance to look at the menu, so I quickly flipped it open. "The usual, and then whatever Green wants." Quatre said, motioning his head towards me. I looked at the drinks oddly. They were all blends of herbs. "Eh.I'll get what he's having." I said, secretly praying it was good.  
  
"Aye then, two Green herb blends, comin' right up!" He said winking at us.  
  
I looked at Kay helplessly. "What are those?" I asked him. He grinned a small smile at me. "A blend of green herbs, it's real relaxing, I think you'll like it!" Quatre said as he looked at the menu. I looked also, and was happy to find they had normal food to order.  
  
The waiter came back in a minute or two with our drinks. He set down two coffee-looking mugs that were steaming. I leant forward and peered into the cup cautiously, almost as though it may bite me. I took a whiff of it; well.at least it smelled good!  
  
"May I take thy orders?" He asked.  
  
We both ordered and with that he went back off to the kitchen. I had never really realized it before, but the man used quite a bit of old English. I though about this for a second and realized Quatre did too! I shrugged; maybe one's of Wicca just kind of spoke that way naturally? Or perhaps it wasn't the religion at all; maybe they just liked talking that way?  
  
I just didn't know what to think, this whole religion thing confused the hell outta me. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me and quickly went out of my trance and looked the way I had felt the stare.  
  
I looked right into Quatre's eyes, who was staring at me suspiciously. "What were you thinking about Tro?" He asked me innocently.  
  
"Eh.well.I don't know, could you maybe explain this whole Wicca thing to me? I'm just.confused."  
  
Quatre grinned at me. "All thy had to do was ask you know."  
  
"Well, they say that Wicca is one of the oldest religions in the world. Even older than Christianity. They all lived in peace and happiness for a good long time. Then, there came an age.an age of darkness. We like to refer to this as the Burning Times. It was awful!"  
  
I could see Quatre's eyes clouding over.  
  
"The Catholics burned all they wished too. All that they claimed were Witches, Pagans, or Jews.were burned. Burnt at the stake."  
  
Quatre shuddered. I could see tears welling in his eyes. "Do you know how awful that would have been!? To see your life ending right before your eyes? To actually smell the scent of your very own skin burning? To not be able to move or struggle, only scream.just scream. You could do nothing more.it had to have been awful!"  
  
Quatre wiped the tears away from his eyes frustratingly. "Anyways, that doesn't answer your question does it?" He answered softly, and then continued, not giving me a chance to respond.  
  
"Wicca is a very peaceful, harmonious, and balanced way of thinking and life which promotes oneness with the divine and all which exists. We acknowledge the cycles of nature, the lunar phases, and the seasons to celebrate our spirituality and to worship the divine. It is a belief system that allows the Witch to work with, not in supplication to deities with the intent of living in harmony and achieving balance with all things.  
  
The spells that we do involve healing, love, harmony, wisdom, and creativity. The potions that we stir might be a headache remedy, a cold tonic, or an herbal flea bath for our pets. We strive to gain knowledge of and use the natural remedies placed on this earth by the divine for our benefit instead of using synthetic drugs unless absolutely necessary.  
  
Wiccans believe that the spirit of the One, Goddess and God exist in all things. In the trees, rain, flowers, the sea, in each other and all of natures creatures. This means that we must treat "all things" of the Earth as aspects of the divine. We attempt to honor and respect life in all its many manifestations both seen and unseen.  
  
Wiccans learn from and revere the gift of nature from divine creation by celebrating the cycles of the sun, moon, and seasons. We search within ourselves for the cycles that correspond to those of the natural world and try to live in harmony with the movement of this universal energy. Our teachers are the trees, rivers, lakes, meadows, mountains and animals as well as others who have walked this path before us. This belief creates a reverence and respect for the environment, and all life upon the Earth.  
  
We also revere the spirits of the elements of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water which combine to manifest all creation. From these four elements we obtain insight to the rhythms of nature and understand they are also the rhythms of our own lives.  
  
Because Witches have been persecuted for so many centuries, we believe in religious freedom first!" (Some of this info was obtained from www.wicca.com)  
  
Quatre then paused, and looked at me. "I hope it's not too confusing for you. It's so much more than that, so much more. The only way one can know is to experience it for one's self, it is truly wonderful."  
  
I looked at Quatre thoughtfully. Maybe it was worth a shot.maybe it really was.should I try it?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a clearing of a throat. I looked up, and grinned at the waiter, who winked at me, and then set my food down in front of me. I hadn't even taken a sip of my drink yet, and before I started to eat, I brought the cup gingerly up to my lips, and took a sip.  
  
I felt so immediately relaxed, it was incredible! "Kat, what herbs are these?" I asked him, in complete and utter awe.  
  
He opened his mouth to answer me when there was a pounding on the door. Quatre looked worried, and then is saw fear in his eyes.  
  
"Trowa, get under the table.NOW!" Quatre commanded me, and I was in such shock from the tone of his voice, I questioned none and did as he had said.  
  
The banging got louder and I heard a crash. I could hear table crashing and the burst of the chandeliers. I tried to get out from under the table, but found I couldn't move! I could faintly hear the chanting of Quatre's voice. I saw a glow from underneath me. A star with a circle.glowing and blinking orange. Enabling me to move, it made me freeze.  
  
I fought; believe me I fought as hard as I could. But, to no avail. I could not budge! I heard a noise that sounded like gun-fire.  
  
I heard Quatre's voice. "Trowa.please just don't." then I heard no more. The circle faded from underneath me, and I quickly scrambled out. I gasped at the sight I saw. The once elegant room I had seen before was no more! The chandeliers were now lying on the floor in pieces, tables were overturned, chairs snapped in half, and worst of all.I couldn't find Kat anywhere! I searched frantically, but no one seemed to be anywhere!  
  
I ran outside, and to my horror, there stood a big sign, a banner, with light letters reading. "The Burning Times have returned! Rejoice All!"  
  
I dropped to my knees.how could this have happened?  
  
//Separated on Waxing Moon\\  
  
I didn't know what to do or where to start! I ran out to Kat's car and found it had graffiti all over it. Word were painted on it like "Witch," "Burn in hell," and others much worse than that. Steam was coming from the engine, and my eyes widened as I started running away from it. Upon thirty seconds of me booking it away from the car I heard a massive explosion. I got pushed onto my stomach, skidding along the parking lot at the massiveness of this blow. I stayed on the ground for a minute or two, trying to register what had just happened.  
  
I slowly got up, quite aware of the pain in spreading like wildfire at my every move. I looked down and found my tuxedo ripped open, and my stomach bleeding profusely. I impatiently torn it off, so I was wearing nothing but my dress pants, not worried about my own pain or bleeding, I ran around 'The Rune' looking, searching for any clues I could find where they might have taken Quatre.  
  
I won't lie to thee, right now, I was scared shitless! "Gods Trowa, you're talking like they do now!" I said aloud to myself. I suddenly heard a dark whisper, right past my ear, but when I turned, nothing was there. I heard it again on my other side, but again, nothing. I turned fully around and came face to face with a woman dressed all in black, a big cross hanging from her neck. "What is thy religion?" She asked me in the same sulky whisper.  
  
"I-I don't have one." I stammered to her. She rolled her eyes. "I will let you see your true surroundings." She smirked. She snapped her fingers and I gasped. I got knocked off my feet, and I must have gone unconscious, for I awoke and it was daylight. I blinked at the brightness, putting my arm up to shield my eyes.  
  
I suddenly heard screams coming from my right, and I looked over and gasped. I got up and slowly backed away from the sight before me, bumping in to someone. I looked down first and noticed I wasn't bleeding anymore.  
  
I quickly turned, my eyes wide, to find a man, much shorter than me, dressed in clothes that looked like they came from.. "Oh my God," I muttered aloud. Finally figuring it out, but hoping I was wrong, I looked at the man. "What year is this?" I asked him. He gave me a weird look, and then a no-tooth smile. "Well, my son, wouldn't thy knowest? It is thy time for great re-joyce! Thy burning times have just arrived and we can finally get rid of all those nasty Witches, Pagans, and Jews, and only thy Christianity shall prevail! The lord shall save us all for this magnificent feat!"  
  
I backed away from him, and then turned back to where I had seen the sight. I ran away from the man, and ran over a few bags of flour stacked up by one of the buildings, and suddenly felt heat on my face, and smelled the most awful stench I had ever smelt. One of burning humans. I heard the scream again, the agony in it. I looked over, and wished I hadn't. A woman, with surprisingly much resemblance to Cathy, with a wreath of flowers over her head was being pinned up to a stake. Her hands being knotted above her head, and her feet being knotted below her, rendering her helpless. A man dressed in a white baggy shirt, and brown leather paper bag looking shorts, came up to her with a torch. He put some hay underneath her, and lit it. I watched in horror, wasn't there anything I could do!? "This has to be just some kind of nasty, fucked up dream Trowa!" I yelled aloud at myself. I pinched my arm so hard I drew blood, and then just stared at in horror.  
  
"I'm not dreaming."  
  
Then I realized my clothing. It was much like the man's that had lit the flames underneath that woman. I could hear her scream, god, they seemed they would haunt me for the rest of eternity. There was nothing I could do, absolutely nothing! I sank to the ground, covering my ears with my hands, tears stinging my eyes. I had to find Quatre! He had told me about this! Then I gasped. He would be being burnt too if I didn't find him soon enough! I quickly got to my feet, and ran around the backside of a building, where I found a woman with light, short, blonde hair, bending over. "Excuse me, Miss?"  
  
She jumped, and then pointed a stake towards my heart. "Try to burn me at thy stake, and I shall make sure you never see thy Father Sky again!" she hissed at me, but yet I saw the horror in her eyes. "No! I." Damn, this talking stuff was gonna mess up my tongue, but I had to blend in.right? I cleared my throat, "No, I shant burn.thee. I need to know where thy keeps thy other one's to be burned."  
  
She gave me an odd look. "Thee is not frometh here?" She asked me questionably, obviously seeing right through my fake talk. I sighed, "No, I am not, but if I told you where I was from, you'd think I was mad and then not help me. Please, I need to know. My friend, his name is Quatre, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, he's a male, please, please, do you know who he is or where he could be?" I asked her frantically.  
  
She looked at me suspiciously. "Aye, I do know where thy one would be, but I fret it may be too late."  
  
She must have seen the horror in my eyes. "But, I could try and help thee.if thy wishes it to be so."  
  
I looked at her gratefully. "Yes. Please, he is my life; I have to get him back."  
  
She smiled at me. "Then stay quiet thou young one, and follow me."  
  
She turned, and walked into a house nearby, knocking three times, then kicking the door. It came open, and the man asked her what her name was "Raven Claw" she answered, and then the man let her in, and asked me my magickal name. "Green Tigers Eye." I said. The man blinked in surprise. "Who is it thy seeks?"  
  
"Red Tigers Eye, but his normal name is Quatre." The man nearly fell down when I said this. "Y-y-y-ou..well.by all means.it would be an honor, please do join thee." He opened the door for me, and I stared at him oddly. What was the deal with my name? Everyone acted surprised, and they always gave me a weird look when they looked into my eyes, I just didn't get it. Was there something on my face?  
  
I ignored this, and asked him if he knew where Quatre had gone. The man shook his head. "If thouest does not hurry, it shall be too late for thy young Red. He was thy next in line to be.," he cut off, his eyes welling into tears. "If thou does not saveth him, we shall all be doomed, but before you must go, I want thee to drink this."  
  
The man handed me a cup. I stared at it oddly, but not wanting to waste any time with piddly questions, I took it and gulped it down in one sip. "It 'tis an energy drink, to boost one's energy,"  
  
I nodded, and still not knowing what to do or where to go, I ran towards where I had last saw that woman being burned. To my horror, as soon as I arrived, I saw a man with blonde hair being tied onto the stake.  
  
I quickly ran out and yelled, "Halt thee!"  
  
The man with the torch turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Why dareth stop me?" he snarled.  
  
I looked at him, quickly trying to think up an excuse. "I have been sent by.thy Catholic church! This one haseth been very evil in his practices, and must be burnt elsewhere! I have orders from the minister himself!" I proclaimed.  
  
The man looked at me oddly, but untied the man, who was squirming in his arms, and he handed him to me. "Be careful, thy bites." He warned me, as he handed the squirming man into my arms.  
  
The man refused to look at me, but I knew it was Quatre. He kept squirming in my arms, but I had to put on an act for this man, I could not comfort Kat here.  
  
"Now witch, you musteth behave or else thy punishment shall be greater!"  
  
With my words spoken, Quatre opened his eyes to look at me, obviously recognizing my voice, and within seeing me; I saw the horror suddenly fill in his eyes. I winked at him and gave him a small smile to reassure him before continuing my act. "Now, follow me, or I shall be forced to burn thee myself!"  
  
He marched forward, and as soon as we were out of sight, I quickly took him back to the house I was at before. Upon arriving there, he collapsed into my arms sobbing. "I didn't know if you had been able to get here! It's just awful Tro! I don't know what to do! I've heard so many screams, so many cries for help." Quatre sank to his knees and covered his ears up, his eyes closed with tears trailing down them. I sat on the floor next to him and cradled him in my arms. "Shhh," I comforted him as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
The blonde haired woman and the man stood watching us, not daring to make a move yet. After Quatre calmed a bit, I asked him, hoping I didn't sound like an absolute maniac just escaping from the looney bin, "How did we get here? Are we in a different time?"  
  
Quatre sniffled a bit and looked up at me, tears afresh, threatening to spill over his beautiful orbs. "Yes. I don't know how, but the only way to get back is to change time. I know it sounds impossible, but we have to change the history books so that the burning times never happened."  
  
I looked at Quatre. "How do we do that?" I asked him, absolutely bewildered.  
  
He let out a deep sigh. "It shant be easy."  
  
To be Continued.  
  
GAH! I tried not to have it be more than one chapter, I really did! *sob* But, this was nearing nine pages on Microsoft Word, and I just can't continue! *fake coughing*  
  
Tee-Hee, please keep your pitchforks to yourself.I shall continue this after I post up the next chapters of my other two very neglected fics! *gets water balloons thrown at her* EEP! Heeeeeeelp me!  
  
~MinakoChan 


End file.
